


Triple Drabble: Madness

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple drabble for lunasv who gave me the first word and the two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Madness

Psychotic.

It's a wonderful word. It rips through the mouth, first slithering like a rattlesnake, then harsh and rough like a gunshot, and short and abrupt like castration. Marton likes it. It's like a blowjob in the back of an alleyway, with a gun pressed hard against where the spine meets the cranium and the boy on his knees making desperate gulping noises. A boy who doesn't want to die, but is ashamed of his fear. As he should be. Fear is nothing. Fear is inconsequential. Fear can be vanquished and tread upon and thrown out with yesterday's trash. Fear does not matter. It must be removed until there is nothing. Only desire.

This time's the boy on his knees is someone he knows. This time it's Karl tonguing Marton's cock like the barrel of a rusted gun, it's Karl with his hands laced behind his back, fingers white with enforced restraint, it's Karl who's trying so hard to please. Pretty Karl with the buzz cut and the warm wet mouth. Eager Karl with that ass just made for fucking and hands just made for getting Marton off. They fit so perfectly around his cock, too, like Karl had been doing it for longer than the eight years they'd known each other. Like Karl was put on this earth just for him. Only for Marton.

And Karl was so good at this. So eager. So willing. He hadn't even blinked when Marton had pulled the gun, showed him it was loaded. He'd merely smiled and his tongue had done that _trick_, the one that Marton could never resist.

Marton had taken that as a yes. He tasted the word in his mouth again. _Psychotic._ He smiled. If this was that, then it was a damn fine time to be alive.


End file.
